Tracing Your Heritage
by A. bsolute T. ruth S. poken
Summary: The mish-mash family of orphans, Ami, Raimund, Markus, and Fiore, bump into two strangers who know something about their unknown parents. GerIta USUK AustriaxSwitzerland. Past mpreg. Human names used. A family story.
1. A Fatal Decision

**Hi~ I'm going to dedicate my writing time to this story! There's a bit of mpreg, but not much. The pairings are-**

**USUK**

**AustriaxSwitzerland**

**GerIta**

**(There's more but I'm going to make it a surprise (: )**

**Thanks to XFrenchieX and my friends Kai and Hot Mash (nicknames..) for beta-reading it for me! I have a lot of it planned out in my head, now it's time to write it down! **

* * *

><p>A small fragile baby cried (screeched) as her albino uncle held her. Why the hell doesn't this damned baby like me! I mean I'm awesome! The uncle thought as he tried to rock the baby to sleep. Damn Ludwig and Feli for leaving me here with this devil of a baby. Gilbert couldn't have heard the door open quickly enough. In only a few seconds, the infant was passed to his mom.<p>

"I'll be leaving now," Gilbert muttered as he tried to raid his brother's house for beer.

"If you're going to leave, then leave," Ludwig stated simply, but it had a bit of venom to it. Ever since they had allowed Gilbert to watch their son Markus, the beer supply had been slowly diminishing.

Gilbert snorted softly, "Fine." He grabbed his navy jacket and white scarf and threw them on quickly. He opened the door and was almost blown back at the strength of the snowstorm. "Here I go. Out into the wilderness. I might die, but it's not like my own brother cares…" He continued to be dramatic.

Feliciano looked up at Ludwig and pulled on his green coat, "Ve~ let him stay for the night!"

He rolled his ice blue eyes, "Fine. You can stay, but only for one night!" He emphasized the last few words in fear that Gilbert would take advantage of the offer, as he had many previous times.

"Thanks!" Just as quickly as the outerwear was put on, it came off. Before heading up to the guest room, Gilbert gave his brother a pat on the back, "See you in the morning! Or afternoon...Haha! Depends on when I get up!"

* * *

><p>A small blonde girl ran into the house and tripped over a thin rug, landing face first and getting bits of tan fluff shoved into her screaming mouth, "Slow down Ami!" Her mother yelled.<p>

"Nea!" Ami got up as if she didn't just do a face-plant and stuck her tongue out at her parents, for trying to slow her down. (She learned it from her dad) Arthur narrowed his emerald green eyes at his young daughter, wondering to himself why she felt complied to do that so often. Why did kids act that way?

Markus, Ludwig and Feliciano's son who eerily looked like his mother, walked over to Ami and poked her stomach. He giggled, "You're funny!"

Ludwig tapped both his son and Ami out of the room, "Go play." The evening went as usual, with Roderich, Alfred arguing on what type of music is better, and Vash making sure nobody stole any of his money or his gun. Kiku was upstairs watching the kids, which mainly meant making sure nobody dropped the infant Fiore and that Raimund and Ami didn't get into a fistfight.

Ludwig sat down silently, dreading the news he received from his boss today. Feli cuddled up against his chest to try to cheer him up, "Ve~ what's wrong Ludwig?"

He stood up and looked down, not able to meet the eyes of his family and comrades, "My boss, he told me some unpleasant news today."

The other nations waited silently (which is an accomplishment in itself) as Ludwig continued, "All of our bosses had a meeting a week or so ago. It is about our children. They think that we need to put them up for adoption."

Austria rose from his seat letting out a giant breath, "As much as I hate to admit it, they're right. Ever since Raimund came, my attention has not been on the economy or the government. I-" he paused for a second, choosing his next words carefully, "I would be willing, for a while, to let Raimund be raised by others. I wouldn't be able to raise him properly, but I would like to be able to see him when he's older."

Arthur stood up, "I agree with everything Austria's said. It'll pain me to see Ami leave and be raised by someone else, but…it's the right thing to do."

Feliciano was the next to agree. He wasn't willing, but Feli's boss scared him a bit. To try to comfort him, Ludwig placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder, "We'll see them again, I promise, okay?"

Tears that had welled up in Feli's eyes dissipated. "O-okay. But I want to leave something for them!"

"HOLD UP! Don't we get a say in this?" Alfred brought their attention to him and Vash. The usually cheerful American's voice turned darker, "There's no way I'm going to let my daughter be raised by-by some imbecile and stand by and do nothing. And that is final."

People gawked at America…..mainly because he used 'imbecile' correctly in a sentence. Vash put his hand on America's shoulder in agreement, "I agree with America. Raimund will be raised by Roderich and I or else." Nobody dared to ask what the 'or else' meant considering Vash had a gun with him.

Roderich decided to take a more diplomatic approach than trying to force his opinion on them, the same as Arthur was doing, "Listen, we can't fight our bosses. So why don't we jus-" Before he even had a chance to finish, Vash had a gun re-strapped to his back and was about to head out the door. "Vash. Sit down."

Vash's emerald eyes glared at his husband, "No. I will fight my boss to let me keep my son if it is the last thing I do. If you get in my way, I will not hesitate to hit you over the head with my Peace Prize!" And with that the Swiss trigger-happy blonde had left.

Alfred gritted his teeth, "How can you willfully give your children up so easily?"

Arthur stood up in rebuttal, "You actually think I would rather have some stranger raise my own flesh and blood than me? You really are a wanker, you know that? I loathe the idea, but I know that it's what I need to do, no matter how difficult it will be."

For once, Alfred had no response, "I'll only agree if I'm able to visit her."

Ludwig was the one to talk next, "We will visit them once they are all adults, so we won't be tempted to take them out of the orphanage and raise them ourselves."

Feli tugged on the German's arm, "Ve~ so we'll see them once Fiore turns 18?" Ludwig nodded, "But that's so long! Can I leave her something, please?"

After a bit of discussion, they decided that they would leave one thing for each child. For Fiore, Feliciano wrote a quick letter saying sorry and how they would visit when she turns 18. Ludwig gave his son the iron cross he has had since he was called 'Holy Roman Empire'. Roderich left his son a small piano piece he had written. Alfred and Arthur had a necklace that they were planning to give to Ami. It was silver with her initials engraved on it. That night, the countries sent their children to an orphanage in NYC.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review 'cause I would love your opinion on the characters and where you think the story will be headed!<strong>

**~Demon Muffin-Chan**


	2. A Chance Meeting

**A/N: Hi~ I'm going to try to update this story once a week, but I will be gone at camp for a week so I wont be able to update then (obviously), though I will be writing the next chapter :) **

**Thanks to XFrenchieX for beta-reading and my friend Kurisu for helping me with Ami's name! it was originally supposed to be Aimee, then Amy, and finally Ami! Also I want to thank Aristocratic View for coming up with Raimund! Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Arthur watched as the American piled candy bars into his arms as they waited in line at the grocery store. The line was short, with an elderly couple currently checking out and a blonde haired girl in front of them. From the back, the girl looked to be in her mid-teens.<p>

"Eggs. Milk. Cereal. Olive oil. Rotini. Sausages, and..." the girl mumbled as she looked down into her plastic green cart. She sighed and turned around quickly. Alfred, who was too busy hoarding candy to notice, bumped into her. The sweets that he had wanted to buy were now covering the white tile floor.

He was about to bend down to start picking them up when he noticed the girl was already doing it for him. "My fault. I seriously need to be less clumsy." She stood up and passed the candy back to Alfred, except for one Twix bar.

When Arthur looked at her again, he noticed she was older than he had originally thought. He also noticed her vibrant green eyes, like his own. Not only that, but her eyebrows were a bit thicker than most girls he had seen. She wore a red and white striped tank in which a necklace was tucked under and a navy slouch over it. Her jeans shorts were short, but not slutty. She had her golden hair pulled up into a high ponytail. He couldn't put his finger on it, but this girl reminded Arthur of someone.

"I don't believe we caught your name," the Englishman held out his hand.

"Huh? Oh, it's Ami," she shook his hand and looked at him. He seemed a bit familiar but she shook off the feeling.

A lump formed in both of the countries throat. This girl couldn't be. No, she wasn't their daughter. They looked at each other and a mutual understanding.

"Ami, huh? What's your last name?" Alfred tried to act natural, but inside he was shaking.

"Jones. Ami Jones," she said it simply with a grin plastered on her face. If only she knew the affect those three words had on them. Even if they tried to convince themselves otherwise, they knew that this was her. Their daughter.

* * *

><p>By the time all three had checked out, the parents learned a few interesting facts about their daughter. First off, she lived with the other country's children. Apparently, they had moved out of NYC once Raimund and her turned eighteen. They then moved out to Cape Cod, Massachusetts.<p>

"Nice to meet cha!" Ami walked backwards as she waved goodbye to their parents she would see again four years from then. She couldn't see where she was going, because she was walking backwards, so when she bumped into someone, it didn't surprise Alfred. He already noticed from talking with her that there were these tiny quirks that reminded her of himself.

"I don't want to leave," he muttered to himself childishly.

"At least we know a little bit about her. But, I agree that it's harder to leave the second time around," Arthur didn't look up, his eyes only drifted towards the black pavement.

"Agreed," Alfred intertwined his fingers into the British man's hands. They walked silently, until a yell froze them in their steps.

"ALRFED! ARTHUR!" The girlish scream caused them to turn around to see their daughter running after them.

"Yes?" Arthur said to her once she had caught up to them. Before she could notice, he unwound his fingers from Alfred's.

She was breathing heavily and held her hand up as if to say 'give me a second'. After her breathing pace returned to normal she looked up sheepishly, "My car kinda got towed and I was wondering if you could give me a ride home."

"How the hell did your car get towed?" Alfred asked, shocked.

"Well apparently I parked in a handicapped spot! But the sign was bent over and the paint on the spot was faded! So, could you give me a ride home?"

Arthur rolled his emerald eyes, knowing that this is something that her father would do, "Sure but you will have to give us directions."

She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head with the hand that wasn't holding up the groceries. Ami slid into the backseat of the black vintage car, "How the hell could you afford this car? It's in mint condition!" She gaped at the sight of shiny brown leather.

"We uh-we work high up?" Alfred wasn't very good at thinking on the spot, but thankfully Ami was too observant.

"Cool," she kept her groceries on her lap in fear of spilling them on the car. Arthur unwillingly got into the passenger seat as the American started the engine. They drove down the way that Ami directed. This led them down a bumpy road surrounded by woods and a collection of wildlife.

"You live down here?" Arthur asked warily as they passed small houses covered in vines and moss.

"Yeah. I know it's not the greatest place but its pretty-STOP!" She screeched and the car came to a halt.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Alfred turned around to face her, face red with anger.

"Umm…we're here!" She opened the door and gestured towards her house. It was a small home with two floors. The mint green paint matched the ivy that was slowly crawling up the side. It wasn't a very appealing house, but it did its job.

Ami was about to say goodbye when a thought crossed her mind, "Hey, why don't you stay for dinner. I mean, it's the least I can do for you guys after you drove me home." She offered.

"That would be great. Thank you," the Englishman said before the other guest could say anything stupid.

"Then come on in!" She said happily as she waved for them to walk in. Her smile nearly covered her whole face as she came in.

"I'M BACK WITH TWO GUESTS!" Ami yelled, which echoed throughout the home.

A boy with brown hair popped his head up from the couch. His ice blue eyes looked up and down the countries, "Alright." His head dipped back under the navy couch.

"Markus put the damn book down and set the table," Ami said as she began to put her newly bought groceries away.

Another boy with blonde hair walked in. He yawned, "Thanks for waking me up!"

"YOU JUST WOKE UP!" Ami whacked him over the head.

His violet eyes glared at the other blonde, "I took a nap, bitch, so back off."

"Don't call me a bitch, you fucking douche-head," She said as if she didn't swear three times in one sentence.

Her parents stood, shocked at their treatment of each other. Alfred asked Markus, who was currently getting plates out of the cheap plastic cabinets, "Do they always act like that?"

Markus shrugged, "As long as I've known them. It used to be worse. They used to actually start fist-fighting." His eyes drifted to the two, who were arguing rather loudly.

"Did it ever turn….bad?" Alfred asked, eyebrows furrowed as he saw his daughter backhand slap the older boy.

Markus smirked and replied, "If bad you mean Ami getting a black eye and Raimund getting a broken nose, then yes, it got bad."

"A-A black eye?" the country was shocked that Raimund would have the nerve to punch a girl.

"It was when they were eight, so don't get angry," Markus assured him.

_It better have been twelve years ago_, Alfred put the thoughts of planning Raimund's death aside until he would need them.

A younger blonde bounded down the stairs. Her eyes were a deep hazel, similar to that of caramel. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, except for one stray hair that wouldn't stay in place no matter what she did.

"I'm Fiore!" She smiled happily, which emphasized her dimples, "And you guys are?"

"I'm Alfred," he gave a peace sign.

Arthur nodded quickly, "Arthur. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Raimund turned around, as if remembering there were guests, "I'm Raimund. Nice to meet you."

Fiore's eyes were distant, "I need to make dinner!"

As she went about boiling water, Ami explained, "I can't cook at all. The best I can make is cereal and even that's a stretch." She smirked, "Raimund hates cooking and Markus cooks every once and a while. Fiore's amazing though, if you like pasta."

Everyone stifled a laugh. Raimund, Ami, and Markus laughed because it was true. But, the other two were laughing at the similarities between her and Feliciano.

Until dinner was done, the other talked about everyday things. The countries evaded questions about their family and past. When Markus asked about their jobs, they just said that they worked in the government.

"DINNER'S DONE~" Fiore announced sing-song.

Ami clapped her hands together and rubbed them, "Yum!"

The oversized bowl of pasta was placed at the center of the table. Arthur looked at how happy and complete the 'family' felt. He wondered what she would've turned out like if they hadn't given her up. He felt like an outsider invading in on a tightly-bound family. He forced himself not to think that deep into it and just enjoy the pasta, which was almost as good as Feli's.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! If you like it, review it! Also, I am creating a lot new more OCs so if you're a fan of a particular pairing (as long as they arent already taken), then let me know and I may make an OC of their child :)<strong>

**~DemonMuffinChan**


	3. A Haunting Memory

**A/N: Thanks again for my reviewers! I REALLY wanted to get this chapter out because I wont be here next week (camp). **

* * *

><p>"Well I'm stuffed," the American declared as he stood up from his dinner (and dessert) seat.<p>

The other guest scoffed underneath his breath, "Like that's anything new."

Ami walked them to the door, "It was really nice to meet you guys. If you're ever in town, drop by!"

Just as she opened the door, a enormous gust of wind nearly blew them over. She stood there for a second and poked her head outside. The storm was just as bad as ever. The small bushes that stood out front were weighed down by the heavy rain. Just as lighting shot across the sky, thunder crackled.

"Geez. You guys probably shouldn't drive home," Raimund stated as he looked over the blonde girl's head.

"Hey! Why don't you guys stay the night?" The younger blonde suggested, hazel eyes brimming with excitement.

"Yeah. You two can sleep on the couch," Ami said as she struggled with closing the door, "Markus? What time is it?"

The 17-year-old looked over his shoulder the to vintage-like Mickey Mouse clock, "Ten thirty."

"Alright. I think it's time to at least get to our rooms. 'Kay?" Ami declared as she started to head upstairs, "Oh and I'll get you two a blanket or two."

She hurried up the stairs and Raimund approached the other two adults, "Are you guys sure you want to share a couch. I mean, I could get you a few pillows and put them on the floor and-"

"It's fine. I promise," Arthur assured with a bright red face.

By the time the Englishman had stopped talking, the siblings were already upstairs. Raimund was halfway up the stairs when a quilted blanket came falling down on his face, "RAIMUND! GIVE THE BLANKETS TO AL AND ARTIE!"

Doing as he was told, he passed the fleece blankets to Arthur, "Guess these are for you."

"Thank you," Arthur replied as the other walked upstairs.

* * *

><p>The rain was heavy, drenching the ten that stood outside. A young Raimund tugged on his father's sleeve, "Daddy! Where's Mommy?"<p>

_"She's not in the best of moods I'm afraid," he bent down and patted his son on the head._

As a member of the nonexistent audience, Ami tried to get a good look at the father. Same as all the other nightmares. It was blank. Not even a pair of eyes to give some clue as to who he was.

Her gaze drifted to the younger version of herself. She smiled to herself seeing how cute and innocent she looked. Blonde pigtails, a pink skirtand shirt. Her eyes were those of an optimist, which Ami no longer was.

The young girl looked up at her parents, "Where are we?"

After she uttered those words, thunder cackled across the dreary sky.  
>"Let's go inside now," her dad spoke in a solemn tone.<p>

In a mere few seconds, everyone was standing in what appeared to be a lobby. The orphanage lobby.

Another faceless person seemed to be crying by the sounds she was making. Ami couldnt tell though because on the whole no-face problem. She was rocking a small baby, who was giggling. Her husband held his son who's little face was as stotic as it would be when he grew up.

The horrible orphanage director, Anna, came stumbling into the room. Her fake brown hair was streaked with grey. Her eyes appeared as though they were hollow because of the bags under them. She wore her usual attire, something hippie with lots of necklaces, "Hello. Are you looking to adopt?"

Markus and Fiore's father shook his head, "No. It-It's the other way around, actually."

"I'm guessing these are the little ones you want to leave," she pinched Raimund's cheeks for a second before he swatted her hands away.

_"Yes. We-we would like to leave a few things with them if that's okay," Ami's mother stuttered as she bent down and put the silver dog tag over his daughter's head. It was a fairly long necklace, as it hung down to the young girl's waist. At the time she couldn't understand what it said, but later she would learn that it spelled out her full name: Ami Katherine Kirkland Jones._

_Raimund's father passed him a sheet of paper with musical notes scrawled over the lines. Eventually as the boy grew up, and found a piano to play it on, he would discover the lovely tune it was.  
><em>

_For Markus, his father pressed a black cross into his small palm. From his stiff body language you could tell the cross obviously meant a lot to him. The mother gave Anna s carefully folded letter, marked that Fiore shouldn't read it until she turns eighteen. Ami smiled as she looked down at the letter, proud that Fiore had such self control not to open it.  
><em>

_Already knowing what was going to happen, Ami turned her head away. She couldn't bare to see her parents giving her up to Anna. Unfortunately, she didn't have the will power that her younger friend did. Looking back, she saw the exact moment she dreaded the most._

_Her father bent down to pick up her younger self. He kissed her forehead and whispered something, but no matter how close she would get to him, Ami could never hear what he had said. He passed his daughter to his wife who began to gently rock her daughter to sleep. Shortly after she had fallen sound asleep, she passed her to Anna. The others were already next to the orphanage owner. _

_The observer couldn't take it anymore, "STOP IT! DON'T-DON'T GO! YOU DON'T KNOW THE HELL YOU'RE PUTTING THESE KIDS THROUGH!" She collapsed, burying her tear-brimmed eyes into her hands, "Please. Mom. Dad. Don't leave me here. I-I can't watch this again! PLEASE!" Thunder crashed down once more._

* * *

><p>Ami sprung up in bed with a cold sweat. She wiped it off onto her blue sheets. Glancing to her side, she saw that Fiore hadn't budged. Her and Markus were the lucky ones. Their memories of that night were minimal. Afterwards, her hands blindly searched for her memory book underneath her bed. After a few minutes of groping around for it, she found it's brown leather casing. Pulling that and a small flashlight out, she went back under her sheets. Flipping the flashlight on, she found her way to the page that calmed her down after the nightmares.<p>

**_5th Birthday: Mom tried to bake me a cake, but failed miserably. The oven was almost in fire, but Dad came in time with a fire extinguisher and another cake. Mom starting yelling at him for expecting that she'd fail. I was laughing my head off. Best. Birthday. Ever._**

Her eyes scanned the page over and over, until her adrenaline slowed down. Her hand unknowingly found its way to her necklace. Relaxed, she laid back down on her bed, clutching the journal to her chest and drifted off nightmare-less sleep.

* * *

><p>Raimund was the last to wake up (but that was never new) the next morning. Like Ami, he had been woken up by a similar nightmare, but in his their parents were green monsters, who spoke in code.<p>

Looking around, he noticed the house guests had left, "Where'd Alfred and Arthur go?"

Ami, who was currently in the midst of eating a slice of cold pizza, "Thwya swaird thway hwad to go hwoame earwly. Thway prowmisffed to cwome to wour dwance cfowmfwatition nwext weekwend wiff swome fweinds."

"Swallow before you talk," The other blonde yawned loudly and plopped himself down onto the couch.

Doing as she was told, Ami started to explain again, but this time with an empty mouth, "They said they had to go home early. They promised to come to our dance competition next week with some friends. There! Are you happy now?"

"They know where it is?" He asked.

"I got Al's cell phone number and I'm going to text him the address. They said they're at the Cape for a few weeks and their friends live close by," She explained as she passed him a plate stacked with cold pepperoni pizza.

"Not hungry," He pushed the pizza back with a distasteful look.

He knew what she was going to say, and she did, "More for me!" She scarfed the slices down quicker than you could say 'pepperoni'.

Most people would find that a bit odd, but that was average for her. If Fiore didn't make dinner for her, Ami would probably eat fast food for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Thankfully, she danced a lot to work it off.

* * *

><p>Arthur nervously called his friend's cell phone number.<p>

"Ve~ Hello Arthur!" The Italian's voice said into the phone.

"Feli. Get Ludwig, Roderich, and Vash to come to our Cape Cod summer home. It's urgent," and with that he hung up the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is it bad that I loved writing the nightmare part? **

**I AM STILL TAKING REQUESTS FOR FUTURE COUPLES (I might make a kid based off of it)!**

**~DemonMuffinChan  
><strong>


	4. A Shocking Discovery

**A/N: Okay! Thanks again to my reviewers for posting their requests for upcoming couples! These are definite- PruCan, DenNor, SuFin, Spamano, and one more which remain unnamed xP. Also, I'm a dancer so I will try to avoid using ballet terms (ex: plie; glissade; releve; umm tor jete), but if I do in later chapters, they will be fixed. This chapter was pretty difficult for me to write and I don't know why...hmmm..**

**Well anyways! Enjoy and I do not own anything Hetalia-related!**

* * *

><p>"Will you explain why you dragged us across the <strong>Atlantic<strong> to talk to us?" The Austrian sat on one of the dining room chairs while everyone else was sitting on the couch.

"It's important!" Alfred retorted as he shot a dagger-like glare to the violet-eyed man.

"How so?" the other retorted.

Smirking, he decided that telling the other countries was best done like ripping off a band-aid, "We met your son."

"Liar. He was dropped off in New York," Vash growled. Glancing over, Alfred noticed the pistol in his hand and decided that it would've been better to sugar coat it….just a bit.

Arthur stood up, knowing that if the American said anymore he would get shot, "We didn't mean to. According to Ami, they moved up here after both her and Raimund turned 18. Fiore and Markus are also there," he added after seeing Feliciano and Ludwig.

"Do you have any proof that your claims are true?" The German decided that if his children were involved in this, he better have his input in.

"You could come to their dance competition this weekend and decide for yourself. Or not go, and wonder if it was true or not," Arthur crossed his arms and sat back down.

Vash's gun made its way back into his pocket, "Fine. We'll go, but I'm not expecting anything to come of this."

"How old are they?" Ludwig asked, trying to put the pieces together in his head.

"Ami's 20. Raimund's 20, too. I'm pretty sure Markus is 17 and Fiore's 14. At least I think that's what they told us," Alfred scratched his head trying to remember.

Feliciano tugged on the taller man's shirt, "They would be that old!"

Ludwig nodded, "Yes, but it still might not be them. Feli, don't get your hopes up."

"But-"

"Just don't okay?" Ludwig hated to see the Italian like that, but he knew that if it turned out to be a false lead, his heart would've been even more broken.

"Then what would we do until their dance competition?" Vash asked, trying to figure out how much it would cost.

"It's two days from now, so I guess you could just stay here. We didn't really think much past getting you here," Alfred chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

Everyone, but Feli's, face deadpanned at the American's stupidity. They should've guessed something like that would've happened.

Waking up, Ami glanced at the small digital clock next to her bed: 7:45 AM.

"FIORE! GET UP! WE HAVE TO GET READY FOR THE COMPETITION!" She yelled after noticing the younger girl wasn't awake yet.

"I'm up…I'm up," Fiore muttered as she rubbed her clear blue eyes.

Ami smiled happily down at her, "Okay, now you go start to stretch and put the makeup on. I'll be downstairs making breakfast," She ruffled Fiore's hair.

"Don't burn the oven," Fiore yawned as she plopped on the floor and began to stretch for the dance competition.

"Its just cereal, so I don't think I could if I tried. But, hey, who knows!" Ami waved goodbye and bounded down the stairs.

Raimund, who was surprisingly awake, was sitting on the couch. He eat his cereal in peace as Ami walked by, "Raimund? Why the hell are you up?"

"I don't know, I just woke up," He retorted, "Oh and there's some cereal on the counter for you," he pointed towards the two bowls neatly placed with two glasses of juice and two spoons.

She smiled slightly, "Thanks Raimund. I'll bring one up for Fiore." Balancing the two bowls, Ami carefully walked back upstairs.

"Oops!" Markus said as he collided with her. The milk and Frosted Flakes poured all over the two.

Ami burst out laughing, "GO MAKE TWO MORE BOWLS, MARKUS!"

"Fine," Markus shook his head and sighed. Trying to argue with the blonde was near to impossible. Only Raimund would ever come close to winning a fight with her.

A half an hour later, both the girls came downstairs in full makeup. Fiore's was fairly creepy, with the effect of hollowed out eyes. Her face was white and she was smiling in a way that made her seem like she just came out of a horror movie. It didn't help that the makeup was used to make it appear as though her mouth was ripped up sideways and then sewn back together.

Ami's was a bit subtler than the others, with purple eye shadow applied a bit more heavily than usual makeup. Her lips were bright red and she smiled at Raimund, "How do we look?"

Raimund saw Fiore for a second but he could only look at Ami, "You look awesome."

Ami picked up her purse, "LET'S GO EVERYONE! GET IN THE VAN!"

Fiore skipped happily behind her, while Markus and Raimund trudged along. This wasn't the first time they'd been dragged to one of their dance competitions. Ami had been competing since she was 13 and Fiore since she was 10, so as you can imagine they had been to at least 50 competitions.

"GET! IN! THE! VAN!" Ami yelled out to the boys.

"Does she realize how weird that sounds?" Markus thought aloud.

The older boy shrugged, "Probably, and that's probably why she said it."

Once the had made their way out to the car, they were greeted by a certain blonde standing there, fuming, "Just get in." She gestured towards the car next to her. It was a small van with chipping tan paint. It was used, but it worked well enough. Everyone had trouble explaining the bumper stickers on the back that read: No goats, no glory.

Raimund sighed and muttered a general, "yeah, yeah," when he realized that someone had occupied the seat where he normally sat.

Fiore rolled down the window just enough for her to talk through, "Yes?"

"Get in the back," he rolled his eyes. _I bet Ami told her she could sit there just to tick me off,_ he thought, knowing that she would do something like that.

Smirking, the younger girl rolled up the window and cupped her hand to her ear and mouthed out 'I can't hear you.

Giving up, the violet-eyed man slid into the seat behind Ami. The ride was quiet for the two in the back, but for the girls it was different. They were blaring some of their favorite songs and were talking over the music about god knows what.

"WE'RE HERE!" The driver announced as she slid into a parking spot in front of the high school where the competition was being held.

"Oh thank god we're on dry land again," Raimund said sarcastically as he opened the door with an ear-splitting creek.

Fiore bounced over to her brother, "Markus! Can you carry my costumes in, please?" She widened her eyes to look like one of those small puppies you find in the sappy ASPCA commercials.

Complying with his little sister's request, he threw the 3 costumes over his shoulder.

Halfway across the parking lot, stood their parents. The Englishman and the American were arguing on whether or not Arthur pulled and properly. Vash and Roderich just sighed and waited for them to finish. The remaining two were already ahead of the rest, mainly because Feliciano wanted to see his children. Oh what an interesting day it would be.

* * *

><p><strong>I just failed at writing a fluff moment =.= And if you're thinking 'There was fluff?', then you see my point. ALSO! Next week I may or may not update :( I have a workshop all week so...if I do update it'll be on Saturday or Sunday.<strong>

**I'm still accepting requests, so if your OTP isn't mentioned in my note above or in the story (and it doesn't use any of the same characters), put it in a review!  
><strong>

**~DemonMuffinChan**


	5. A Dance Competition

**A/N: Oh wow...it's been over 2 weeks OTL I'm sorry! I had no idea where this chapter was going. FYI: This is kinda a filler chapter for...the next one ^-^" Read this if you are a GerIta fan!**

**http : / / aph. starry - sky .com / var. html(remove spaces)**

**:D i love it**

* * *

><p>Raimund and Markus sat out in the lobby, wondering why they even bothered coming. Thankfully, Markus had brought 'Lord of the Flies' to read. He was an advid reader and stories about adventure and struggles were his favorite. Raimund sat there with his hands behind his head and blonde hair, eyes half-lidded. The other two were in the girls' dressing room, getting into their costumes and putting on the finishing touches.<p>

Both didn't notice as Alfred and Arthur lead the other countries inside. The group passed Raimund and Markus without any recognition, but Markus looked up from his book at the right time, "Alfred! Arthur! We're over here," He waved them over to where they were seated on the bench.

Feli studied the brunette. He had the same auburn locks that donned the Italians head currently. They were a fairly close match, though the younger boy's had a slightly blonder tinge to it. One outstanding feature of both of them were their chocolate brown eyes. Was it possible that this was Markus? No. He promised his lover that he wouldn't get his hopes up. But it was so hard, with all the similarities he was noticing.

Roderich was noticing these as well, but with Raimund. The most distinct was his violet eyes, which matched the Austrians. The golden hair reminded him so much of Vash's. Going over the information in his head, he slowly came to the conclusion that it was possible that this was his son. If what Alfred and Arthur said was one hundred percent true, it was a high possibility that he was speaking to his son right now.

Markus stood up and held out his hand, which Ludwig shook equally as firmly, "I'm Markus Beilschmidt. It's nice to meet you."

A lump formed in everyone's throats. It was very unlikely that there would be a Markus Beilschmidt who would share physical traits with Feli and Ludwig, and be 17. If that were true, then the older man sitting down next to him,

"I'm Ludwig, and this is Feliciano," He gestured towards the shorter man who was standing, speechless.

Snapping out of it quickly enough, he waved and smiled happily. Oh how the Italian was able to fake it so well. God knows he's done it many times before during the world wars.

Raimund lazily stood up and half-smiled/half-smirked, "I'm Raimund Edelstein. Nice to know that you guys showed up." He dug his hands into his light blue jeans.

"I'm Vash," the Swiss said before his husband could get a word in.

Said husband nodded politely, "I'm Roderich. It's a pleasure to meet you, Raimund."

Alfred and Arthur had disappeared to the vending machine shortly after meeting up with Raimund and Markus. The other nations assumed that they did this on purpose, so they might get to know their children.

Before anyone could say a word, the other two came into the conversation looking very different from when they arrived. Ami was wearing a pair of plaid shorts with obnoxiously bright yellow suspenders with a rainbow-striped tee. Her hair was pulled into pigtails and she wore thickly framed glasses, "Raimund. Shut up. I'm supposed to look dorky."

"Then you didn't need a costume," He smirked, even though he got a smack on the head for his rude remark. Fiore's outfit was a different story. She was wearing a long tutu that looked like it had deflated, not to mention the rips in the white tulle. She wore a black tee with fake blood stains on it. If you didn't know about her bubbly personality, you would've thought she was a serial killer.

The countries looked at her, who reminded some of them of Natalia with the creepy smile that was on her due to the makeup, "And you are?" Said the German.

Ice blue eyes met each other, "I'm Fiore! Markus' little sister. You guys must be Alfred and Arthur's friends, right? If not that'd be pretty strange, I mean…" She continued to babble on until Ami clamped a hand over her mouth.

"She blabs a lot, so get used to it, " The older blonde rolled her eyes and took her hand off the other's mouth, "I'm Ami by the way."

Her smile was so much like the American's that the other's were now positive that these were their children.

The Italian's mind was moving much faster than it usually does. He never had thought of it before, but he wondered what they would do now once they met them. Would they inform their children about their identities? Or keep it a secret until Fiore was 18? He had no idea.

Two other girls came bounding into the group, looking as equally as frightening as the other young dancer. One had light brown hair that fell to her chin in a blunt bob, which was currently tangled up. Her blue eyes shone like the clear ocean surrounded by a heavy amount of black eyeliner. She wore a bright smile, in contrast to her darkened appearance. The other girl wore a meek smile and her blonde hair was curly as Shirley Temple's, but hers was a bit longer. Her emerald eyes were looking at the ground.

"They're at 121! We're like up in 5! You need to like totally get a move on it Fiore!" The brunette waved for Fiore to follow her as she dashed backstage.

"KLARA! SLOW DOWN!" Fiore sighed as she caught up.

Ami smiled at the other girl, "Julita, you better catch up! I'll be watching, so do your best."

"H-huh? Oh yeah," Julita smiled, her emerald eyes gleaming happily.

Arthur watched as she tousled the younger girl's hair. He noticed she had a special vibe about her. Something he had noticed a while back. She treated Fiore and apparently Klara and Julita, like they were her own. She and Raimund didn't have to become Fiore and Markus' guardians, but they chose to. They were never responsible for them before, but now they were. To the Englishman, he didn't quite understand why.

"Oh shit. My numbers only 5 after theirs. I'll head back now too," She started to walk away before she turned around and waved, "Bye guys! It was really nice to meet you!" She scurried backstage quickly.

Raimund stood up and sighed, "She's a bit of a handful sometimes. Trust me, I'd know."

Everyone laughed silently to themselves, because they knew that either she was truly like that or how similar she was to her parents. After that, an awkward silence settled among the group.

"Ve~ Should we go inside now?" Feli asked, squinting inside the window on the wooden door to the theater.

"Probably," Markus walked over and held the door open for everyone else. They all sat down in a group. Raimund sat next to Markus, who was sitting next to his parents. Arthur and Alfred sat behind them, along with the other two.

Over the loudspeaker, the woman announced, "Thank you! And number two fifty three from studio letter E, we have 'Childhood Nightmares'."

A bass quickly dropped into a dark toned song. Two girls emerged from the curtain moving forward to the beat, stomping fairly loudly. After a few seconds of that, the singing began. It was a raspy voice. The other four performers were swaying creepily. The brunette and blonde in the front began dancing. Their movements were sharp and quick. Ludwig watched, unmoved, while the American was beginning to look scared. The dance continued, as the girls in front moved back. The dance continued its dark aura. After the dance finished, Alfred was shaking in his seat. Though it truly wasn't that scary, he was staring wide-eyed.

Trying to pick his daughter out of the group was hard for the Italian, considering there was a girl who looked similar to her in the group. He was, however, able to find her by her ice blue eyes. He was glad that he was able to see her even though it was only for a few seconds. Looking to his left he noticed Markus intently watching. He turned out right, at least as far as he could tell.

_Ve~ The others seem happy too!_ Feliciano thought gleefully as he returned to watching the performance.

* * *

><p><strong>A few things for you, the reviewer!<strong>

**1) Julita and Klara are important...guess who they really are :)**

**2) SAME AS THE OTHER CHAPTERS!**

**~DemonMuffinChan**

**Edit: I fixed a bit of what Klara and Julita say, to make the guessing easier x3 plus it's just better this way.  
><strong>


	6. An Emotional Performance

**A/N: [Insert Long Authors Note Here] OTL This was a hard chapter to write! I had the cliffhanger planned out...but that was about it! Oh! And if you want to know the songs they were dancing to here they are:**

**Fiore/Klara/Julita/Few Others: This is Halloween by Marilyn Manson**

**Ami/Rachel/Others: A mix of Pretty Fly by the Offspring, I'm Awesome by Spose, and White and Nerdy by Weird Al**

**Fiore/Ami: Big Girls Dont Cry by Fergie**

**I have a new disease. Line break disease -.- I hate putting them in, but I had to at the end! D: Dont kill me!**

**Ah the disclaimer: I own nothing :( Though I wish I did  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After watching a few mediocre performances the announcer said, "Thank you! And now we have, from studio letter E, number two fifty eight, Nerd-o-rama."<p>

They watched as two pairs of one girl and one boy entered the stage. The girls had similar appearances, though one of them had vibrant green eyes that stood out compared to her pale complexion. They both looked like the class nerds that every school had. The guys looked very similar. The music turned on, and Ludwig recognized the German words at the beginning. They all danced with cheesy smiles plastered on their face. It was obvious, however that they were trying to be overly-cheesy. The song switched twice. The second song reminded the German of his older brother, at first. As the song went on, he realized how aptly it fit.

After the end of the dance, Raimund stood up smiling slightly, "We should go congratulate them."

Markus stood up as well, "Agreed."

The countries and their kids waited for the other two to come back. When the girls finally did return, the returned with friends by their side. Ami walked back, clutching her stomach laughing at the other girl who was in her dance. Fiore, Klara, and Julita all came back together. Klara was jabbering away while the other two pretended to listen.

Ami looked up, noticing the others presence and waved sheepishly, "How'd we do? And be honest!"

An awkward hug was exchanged between her and Raimund, "You did amazing as always." A light blush crept up both of their cheeks, but it was quickly suppressed.

Julita looked at her cell phone, "U-uh, Klara?"

Her twin, who was talking like always, turned around, "Yeah? Like, what's wrong?"

"We need to get going. Y-you know. Mom and Dad coming back tonight," She emphasized, knowing her sister had a mind like a sieve, only retaining a few things.

"OH RIGHT!" she held up her index finger in recognition, "I like, totally forgot."

An "I figured that," was muttered under the blonde's breath.

"BYE GUYS! Ooh! Let me know how it goes!" Klara embraced her friend.

"Wouldn't plan on doing it any other way," The naïve blonde waved goodbye to the twins and smiled happily.

Noticing her friend had left, Ami exclaimed, "WHERE THE HELL DID RACHEL GO!"

Rachel, who looked strikingly similar to Ami, poked the emerald-eyed girl in the back, "Boo."

Alfred and Arthur's daughter shrieked and clung onto the violet-eyed blonde's shirt, "DAMMIT RACHEL! I FUCKING RIP YOUR THROAT OUT IF YOU SCARE ME AGAIN!"

Too bad her friend didn't hear her through the laugh attack. She wasn't the only one either, practically everyone in the room was either laughing at Ami or staring at her. She growled and released Raimund's tee shirt.

"Come on Fiore, we have to change for our duo," She grabbed the younger blonde's hand and walked backstage with her.

* * *

><p>In the parking lot, Klara and Julita rushed off to the car that was picking them up. It was a sleek black car, that looked like it could belong to someone of noble status. In fact it did.<p>

Julita, being the kind soul she was held the door open for her sister, who came in going, "Hey Uncle Eduard! Uncle Raivis!"

In the front two seats were the personifications of Estonia and Latvia.

"Hello," was the only word the blonde got in edge-wise.

The only thing Klara said that wasn't concerning her was, "Oh! How are your countries doing? Good I hope. I mean it would be just awful if your money stuff-"

"Economy," Eduard corrected.

Waving her hand, Klara continued, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. 'Cause then you guys would get, like totally sick, right? At least that's what Mom told me."

"For once, he was right," the Estonian muttered as he drove away.

* * *

><p>All of the guys were back where they were before, sitting in the auditorium, waiting for Fiore and Ami's number. The next number was announced and it happened to be them. They come out in matching outfits. A maroon tube top and shorts with a sheer fabric going across their stomachs. The Englishman noticed something glimmer from his daughter's stomach. No. It couldn't be. She had a <em>belly ring<em>? Well, he had a tattoo so he couldn't complain. After all, people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones.

The song started with a few simple guitar chords. Ami was the first to dance. It was a staggered, almost broken look to it. Fiore's movements had that same feel, as though she was torn in two. After a few counts of eight of sharing the dance they came together for the chorus. Their face and movements, along with the song, showed the sadness and anger. The parents themselves, couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty, knowing that the angst came from the abandonment.

At the end of the routine, the girls cheeks were stained with tears and mascara. Their faces showed one of much hurt and minimal depression. They walked offstage and the audience erupted in claps. The countries, namely Ludwig, Feliciano, Arthur and Alfred, were too shocked to do anything else but stare. Slowly, the group got up to meet with the girls again.

The girls came into view, rubbing their eyes, yet laughing. Despite the tears coming from the blondes, Raimund and Markus were unaffected. Their parents, however, were the opposite.

"Ami! You okay? You started crying!" her father lightly shook her by the shoulders.

Smiling slightly, she stepped back, removing his hands from her shoulders, "I'm fine. It was just a bit emotional. Plus, it's the last time we're doing that dance! DAMMIT FIORE WE NEED TO STOP PICKING EMOTIONAL SONGS!" She shook her head, and laughed infectiously.

She whined, "But they're fun! And slightly depressing!" Her smile barely faded when she mentioned the sad tone of the performance. The group looked at her funny, before shrugging it off.

Looking at his watch, Markus said, "Well, it's two o'clock and aren't the awards at eight?" He looked at Ami for assurance.

"Yeah. What do you guys want to do until then?" She asked. It was obvious that she hadn't the slightest clue.

_Funny_, Ludwig thought,_ She's three years older, but Markus is more mature._

"There's always this thing called dinner," Raimund added his sarcastic comment into the conversation. This earned him a generously hard whack on the head from the other twenty year old.

"Dinner sounds good," She smiled happily, but looking down you could see her foot digging into Raimund's sneakers, "There's a few stores down near the beach! We could go there if you guys want to."

Vash and Roderich were mostly silent during the conversation, mostly due to the fact that they had nothing to say. Well, there were questions that they could've asked, but it would give away their true identities.

_What would happen then?_ The pianist wondered, _Once we tell them, what are they going to do?_

The Austrian was going through all the possibilities while the group had decided to a seafood place He didn't recognize people were leaving until Vash tugged on his sleeve, "Get your heads out of the damn clouds, we're leaving."

"Ah," The taller brunette adjusted his glasses quickly before heading back to his dark green car.

* * *

><p>Ludwig slid into the driver's seat of their navy convertible, though the top was down now. The Italian sat down next to him, "Ve~ Markus is so much like you, Ludwig!" The same old smile was painted onto his face.<p>

"I suppose he was," The blonde said while pulling out of his parking spot. A sourness was spreading through his chest. Seeing how well the two had grown up, not only surprised him but hurt him. Maybe they were better off without their parents.

* * *

><p>The countries arrived to the restaurant, with a bit of trouble considering they were only going by the name. This included many stops by Roderich, to ask for directions, despite his partners protests. For the Alfred and Arthur, it was the opposite. The self-proclaimed hero told the driver that 'the hero deserves to drive!'<p>

Once all of the nations had reached their destination, they saw their children hadn't yet. God forbid they got lost.

Vash sighed, "Listen up. I have an idea about, well I'll explain." And so he did. Going into depth about his idea until the battered minivan showed up.

Ami stumbled out of the driver's seat with Markus in the passenger. Reluctantly Raimund got out from his seat in the back.

Fiore ran ahead, to catch up to Ami who was currently apologizing, "Sorry we were late! We dropped off our makeup, costumes and other shit at our house!"

Raimund rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair, even though she was an inch or two taller, "Yes. Because it was completely necessary."

"Shut the fuck up or I'll slit your wrists, hang you while simultaneously suffocating you with a unicorn pillow pet," She growled, placing her hands firmly on her hips.

"Nice touch with the unicorn pillow pet," he added nonchalantly, as if it were a regular occurrence, which it was.

The taller blonde replied curtly, "Thank you." Needless to say, their parents were particularly shocked at such behavior.

Markus, noticing this replied, "It's normal. Just ignore it because it wont go away."

The rather large group walked into the restaurant and were seated at a table in a matter of ten minutes.

* * *

><p>Roderich patted his mouth after he finished eating, "That was a very good meal. Thank you."<p>

Vash glanced at Ludwig, who nodded and spoke, "Ami, Raimund, Markus, Fiore, there's something we want to talk to you about. It wont be exactly easy for us to say, but please bear with us."

* * *

><p><strong>:D Cliffhanger! BTW- Nobody knows what is going to happen except for me :D I didnt even tell my friends! OR EVEN MY DOG! 'Cause both Toby and Theo have blabber mouths x3 <strong>

** Review with what you think the question is! OH! And congrats HipsterMustache! You got it right, but you were the only one who guessed so...:(**

**To clear things up, Klara and Julita are Lithuania and Poland's kids! They're fun to write about. Too bad they wont be in the next few chapters.**

**~DemonMuffinChan**


	7. An Interesting Offer

**A/N: **

**I am such a bad author OTL. I leave you at a cliffhanger and don't post for almost another month! **

**I hope y'all like the chapter because I loved the idea of the question. AH the hilarity that will ensue at the World Meeting. THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE WHERE THE REQUESTED OCS COME UP! **

**Oh and I took every request except one...Giripan. I like it, but I somehow prefer TurkeyxGreece.**

**To all TurkeyxGreece haters: The canon characters show up for a bit, but it's more their daughter that I talk about. And she's very similar to Greece so O3O. **

**I flipped a coin to see if Ami and Raimund should be in a pre-determined relationship...it said no. **

**SO I DECIDED YES! **

**Ami: GET ON WITH IT ALREADY! **

**Yeah, yeah...enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"A-a job offer? I'm shocked, I mean I don't have any political experience!" Ami stuttered as she looked at the countries.<p>

"Well, it would be more of a learning experience more than anything. For all of you, even Fiore," Vash clarified the current situation to the surprised children.

"I don't think I could accept this. I mean, I'm not that smart and I –" rambled Ami, but Alfred cut her off.

"But you have charisma! And a hero needs to have charisma!" the American beamed.

The rest of the countries looked at each other and thought something along the lines of, _He's not that charismatic. Just loud and obnoxious._

"I'll gladly take the offer, thank you," Raimund held his hand out to the closest person, which happened to be Roderich. The two of them shook hands and then Raimund looked back at Ami, "You should take it. May never have the chance again."

"I'm going to do whatever the hell I want, got it?" She sent dagger-like glares to him and he held his hands up in defeat.

"Fine. Let your life be spent as a fucking dance assistant," with that the enraged blonde fiercely got up from the table and stormed away.

Raimund sighed, "Probably shouldn't have said that."

Markus, who was as quiet as usual glanced over and chimed in, "No you probably shouldn't have."

"Yeah, well she'll get over it, right Fiore?" Raimund looked to where the younger blonde was supposed to be sitting. Her seat however was unoccupied.

"She left to go calm down Ami. But that won't work. You should go apologize. Hmph. It's the only way she'll calm herself," Markus suggested, completely forgetting the presence of the countries.

"In hell I'll apologize to her!" Getting up, Raimund walked towards the direction Ami and Fiore were.

"Where are you going?" Markus asked, smirking as though the answer was obvious, which it was.

"I'm **not **going to apologize, dammit!" the violet-eyed man argued before disappearing from sight.

"He is," Markus rested his head on his hands, talking to the others at the table, "And about the job offer, I accept. I would've gotten into politics if money willing, which currently it isn't. Thank you for the job, but I do have some questions about it."

"And those would be?" Arthur asked, knowing that since this was the German's son that the questions would most likely be intriguing.

"What part of the government do you work in and in what country? I mean, you all have accents except for Alfred, so if I had to guess I'd say you all worked in different countries," He raised an eyebrow at Ludwig who nodded in agreement.

"Your right about us all working in different places. I work in Germany, Feliciano in Italy, Arthur in England, Alfred in America, Roderich in Austria, and Vash in Switzerland. All of us, along with many others go to world meetings annually. After that we report to leaders of our countries. Does that answer your questions?" Ludwig stated all of this as though it were fact. Which most of it was, just bent in a way to make things seem a bit more average.

"Yes it does, thank you," Markus looked behind him to see his sister coming, "Fiore? What are they doing over there?"

She smiled, but looked slightly nervous, "Just, you know, yelling at each other. But Raimund dragged Ami outside before she could get too angry."

* * *

><p>"Will you calm down for once?" Raimund asked the slightly taller blonde.<p>

"I'M SORRY I DON'T HAVE THE BEST JOB IN THE WORLD, OKAY! I LIKE IT AND IT PAYS THE BILLS, DAMMIT! SO FUCK YOU!" Ami began to storm off again before Raimund caught her arm.

"Can you please quiet down? I mean jeez do you have an 'off' button?" Raimund laughed before pulling the other into a loose hug. She awkwardly hugged back, ducking her head under so he could rest his on top of hers.

"We're going back in," Ami pried his arms off of herself before heading for the door back into the restaurant.

"One sec," Raimund caught up with her, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Both blushed a bright red as they went back in.

* * *

><p>"Ah, here they are," Roderich said as he saw Ami and his son come back and sit down at the table.<p>

"Sorry 'bout that. In case you haven't noticed, I have a short temper," Ami laughed nervously, "And I will take that job offer. It sounds…like a great idea."

Raimund snorts, "It's not like you try to hide it or anything."

Sitting next to him, Ami obviously had to hit him, hard, "Shut the fuck up asshole. Nobody likes to hear you drone on."

Instead of trying to argue with her, he let it drop. She still wasn't completely over the previous comment, and he wouldn't want to set her off, for the sake of everyone else.

After a few minutes of simple chit-chat, Markus checked his watch, "If you two want to get back in time for the awards, we should leave now."

"Oh shit! You're right! Dammit, well you guys have my cell phone number. Just call me about the jobs, and thanks again!" Ami said before rushing out of the restaurant.

It took a few minutes for the others to get ready to leave, and pay the bills.

HONK!

Fiore looked back to see Ami pulled up in front of the place, "I think we should leave now guys."

HONK!

"GET A MOVE ON IT GUYS! WE'LL BE LATE AS IT IS!" On that note, the other three left, leaving the countries to sit back and think about what had just occurred.

"She's a bit like you Artie," Alfred laughed.

"And what the bloody hell is that supposed to mean, you git?" the Englishman proceeded to whack the American slightly over the head.

Alfred rubbed it slightly, smiling sheepishly, muttering, "Yup, she definitely takes after you."

Vash snorted, "Raimund doesn't seem to have his way with women. Just like his father."

"I don't need and women when I have you," Roderich retorted.

Vash smiled a bit, pink tingeing his cheeks, "At least his not a prissy asshole, like **someone** I know."

The German was deep in his own thoughts, memories of Markus' and Fiore's short-lived life with them. He was only brought back to reality by the sound of the Italian's voice, "I can't wait until big brother meets them! He'll be so excited!"

Ludwig mentally face-palmed. When would Feliciano learn that Lovino despised Ludwig? "Yeah, yeah. I'm sure he will."

* * *

><p>Markus sat in the audience, not really watching the award ceremony. His mind kept on going back to the fact that some people, who they didn't really know, offered them a job. Something else was going on. He knew it from the first time he met Alfred and Arthur. He was racking his mind to figure it out. Nothing came.<p>

"And the overall top score in the 14 to 16 category is 'Childhood Nightmares'!" The announced said, handing an award to Fiore and her teammates.

Markus thought to himself,_ What the hell is going on?_

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter is...short. OTL Well that was an interesting chapter...so review! Because every review is like a rainbow...with a stoned leprechaun at the end :D<strong>

**~DemonMuffinChan**_  
><em>


	8. An Odd Start

**A/N: HI GUYS! **

**It's been a while...So yeah, a few reasons for that ^-^" **

**One- School Started**

** Two- I'm in a show (musical :D) and so rehearsals take up a lot of time. **

**Two OCs (requested by the reviewers) appear in this chapter 3 **

**Tovi is so much fun to write about. **

**I already have an idea of her, Ami, and another OC Zephrya being like the female Bad Touch Trio.**

** *******IMPORTANT TO READ!******* This chapter takes place 1 and a half months after the last one, and it is in London. **

**That is all, :D Enjoy~! **

* * *

><p>Ami fidgeted uncomfortably with her high-waisted grey pencil skirt. Her usually loose hair was pulled up into a slick bun. The white blouse she had on had the sleeves rolled up, for comfort.<p>

_This is so not me,_ she thought to herself, sighing.

"HURRY UP!" she could hear Raimund yelling through the door.

"I AM ASSHOLE, JUST GIVE ME A SECOND!" Ami grabbed her handbag before storming out of her hotel bedroom.

"Don't run or you'll break a heel," Raimund snickered, following her out the door. His attire was a simple one. A loose button up and dress pants. Ami looked him over and a light pink tinged her cheeks, partially with anger.

"I'll break something of yours then," she retorted eyes boring into his. She didn't look very intimidating at the moment, but the dagger-like eyes brought Raimund back memories of a certain broken nose.

"Uh...are we leaving now?" Fiore peeked her head out from the back of Raimund. Her pink shirt flowed to the side along with her brown skirt.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for a second, trying to use the anger management skills she had seen on 'Dr. Phil', "Yes we are. Have you seen Markus?"

"Right here!" a hand popped out from the other side of the couch. He stood up, leaving his novel abandoned on the coffee table. After adjusting his tie, he walked over to the rest of them.

Everyone stood there for a moment before Raimund encouraged, "Are we going or not?"

That seemed to snap Ami out of her daze, "Right. Yeah, yeah, whatever," she mumbled as she fished around the insides of her purse for the rental cars keys.

Pulling them out, she started to skip down to the lobby (they were on the first floor).

"Does she ever slow down?" he wondered out loud, not truly expecting an answer.

They all piled into the rental car, with Raimund driving because Ami would end up yelling in traffic like she always does. After 20 minutes of waiting in London traffic, Ami started complaining about how long it was taking. This was quickly depleted with a text from her friends.

After pulling into one of those over-expensive parking garages, the four of them were ready.

* * *

><p>Ludwig paced nervously around the meeting room. A thick anxiety drifted around the room. Alfred wouldn't let it show, but he was as nervous as every else, twiddling his thumbs underneath the desk. Vash kept checking the clock to see how long has passed since he last checked, which would usually be only 5 seconds. The violet-eyed Austrian was tapping his foot impatiently. This usually would've gotten on everybody's nerves, but somehow the melodic rhythm soothed their nerves.<p>

"Ve~They'll be here soon. Sit down!" Feliciano tugged on Ludwig's sleeve, almost forcing him to sit down.

Thankfully, they only had to wait a few minutes before they heard a knock on the wooden door.

Arthur, being the one hosting the meeting, opened it up, to see his daughter there. It was the most professional he had seen her. The rest looked very clean and crisp as well.

"Uh, is anybody else coming?" Ami laughed a bit, poking her head in.

Gesturing for them to come in, the Englishman sighed a bit, "We need to explain something before the meeting starts."

Yawning, Raimund asked, "When does the actual meeting start?"

"In twenty minutes or so," his father said, calming down ever so slightly.

Fiore sat down on the chair and spun around once, giggling a bit. Markus sat down next to her, "What do you need to explain?"

Noticing the tension in the room, Raimund sat down slowly, Ami flopping down next to him.

"First off, we do work in the government. Well, kind of. We represent the country we're from," Alfred said, not noticing ambiguity in his words.

"So ambassadors?" Ami guessed, knowing that she was probably wrong.

"Not quite," Vash replied, taking a deep breath, knowing the explanation would take a bit of work to get it through their (Ami's) thick heads, "Every country has a personification. A person to represent it. Actually, person is a bit of a broad term. We aren't exactly 'people' per say. When something good or bad happens to our country, we are directly affected. For instance, if our economy dives drastically, we get the equivalent of the flu. When it gets better, we get better as well. All of us have been around since our countries have. Which, in case you can't tell, has been much longer than our appearances let on. I represent the country of Switzerland. Roderich for Austria. Ludwig for Germany. Feliciano for Italy. Arthur for England. And," he sighed, "Alfred for America."

Silence dwelled over the meeting hall. The countries didn't know what to say at the moment, because it had been a very long time since any of them had told civilians. The last known person to reveal their identity was Francis to Jeanne d'Arc and that was in 1413.

Finally Markus broke the silence, murmuring, "I knew something was up."

"Hm. You're perceptive aren't you?" Vash noted crossing his arms. So far this had been going a bit better than expected.

Markus smirked in response, "I've been told."

The older girl's eyes darted as though her thoughts were plastered on the wall behind them and she was trying to sort them out. The youngest blonde appeared to have grasped the concept slightly, nodding in comprehension.

Raimund crossed his arms similarly to his mother's, narrowing his eyes, "And we should believe this load of BS why? Just curious."

Immediately, Ami's hand flung out and hit him on the chest, "I don't think it's all that BS. I guess it makes a little sense. Not like the sense of math or anything," She rolled her eyes, knowing any concept that could be interpreted flew right over Raimund's head, "I mean, the government represents the logic of the people. Wouldn't it make sense to have someone represent the culture, emotions, and other crap like that?"

"Fine," He sighed, relaxing slightly, "You have a point, but I'm still not sure I trust them."

_Neither do I_, Markus thought to himself. Despite hearing the information from 'Switzerland', he still felt like he was missing something. Something bigger than this. For them anyways. He didn't think anything could be much bigger than the fact they are the countries, essentially.

Ami looked back from Arthur and Alfred.

_Maybe that's why they never told us their last names,_ she thought curiously, _Must not have any._ She mentally shrugged the thought off, convincing herself that she was reading into things to much. She had a habit to do that, especially when it came to comments from others.

Nervously looking at his watching Ludwig looked at the others, "The meeting will be starting soon."

"Wait! Who are we assistants to?" Ami said standing up, confused.

Alfred smiled at her, "Ami, you'll be working with Arthur. 'Cause he has a hard time keeping his temper down."

The Englishman threw dagger-glares to his un-official husband, "I do not you git!"

"And you think Ami would help that?" Raimund snickered as Ami sat back down.

Almost simultaneously, Alfred and Raimund got whacked by their blonde partners.

Ludwig looked over at his daughter, "Fiore, you'll be helping me out. I'll show you how the world meetings work o- I mean how they're_ supposed_ to."

She smiled, her eyes closing up in happiness, "Awesome!"

"Ve~My assistant will be Markus, if he doesn't mind of course!" Feliciano said, then looked down, realizing that Markus may not want to be his assistant.

Markus looked at the Italian and almost smiled, "I'd be more than happy to."

Vash was the next to speak up, "Raimund, Roderich here needs more than necessary help when it comes to balancing a checkbook." He looked from one violet-eyed man to the other.

Raimund smirked, "No problem for me. I'm studying to be an accountant."

"BORING!" Ami yelled before collapsing over in a fit of laughter.

He then proceeded to tap her on the arm, rebutting, "Like a writer's any better."

"At least I'm being creative!" she argued back. Ami angled her body away from him, pouting like a little girl.

"Creativity is for people who can't think logically," he muttered.

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Douche."

"Slut."

"Bastard."

"Whore."

The countries stared in horror of the profanities spewing from their children's mouths.

"This happens often. Don't get concerned," Markus smirked and laughed to himself at their shocked appearances.

In the middle of all the cusses, somebody burst through the door, "WEST! I'M HERE!"

The albino smiled proudly, his young daughter in his arms, "Who are these kids?"

"Their our assistants, Gilbert. You might want to cover your daughter's ears considering the swears coming out of these two's mouths," he motioned towards Ami and Raimund, who had momentarily stopped their 'argument'.

"Gil! Here, I'll take Madeline for a little while. You've been carrying her all day," the representation of Canada followed in, picking up his 5-year-old albino daughter from her father's arms.

"Aw come on Mattie! Maddie's not that heavy! She's only five!" He said before giving up. Matthew _was_ her mother after all.

The next few minutes after that, was a blur to the new assistants. The only part Ami really remembers was bumping into a blonde about her age.

The girl wore a blue tee-shirt, that matched her eyes, with a pair of black dress pants. She had blonde hair curled in large ringlets. She smiled at Ami and said, "Are you new? Yeah, you must be. I'm Tovi, by the way. If this is your first world meeting, good. Luck."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :3 Reviews are like a smile and a cuppycake for every author out there...including me.<strong>

**~DemonMuffinChan**


	9. A Few Introductions

**A/N: ****VERY IMPORTANT****  
><strong>

**OC GUIDE:  
><strong>

**Tovi: DenNor, 21  
><strong>

** Ilmari: SuFin, 24**

**Zephrya: TurkeyxGreece, 19**

**Daiyu: RoChu 16**

**Nicolai: RoChu 12  
><strong>

**Frey: HongIce, 9  
><strong>

**Marcio: Spamano, 10**

* * *

><p>"Woah, what do you mean 'Good. Luck?'" Ami asked.<p>

_Obviously this girl has some experience here_, she thought,_ Maybe she can help me._

Tovi laughed as though Ami had just told the funniest joke, "Things rarely get done here. Most people just argue, honestly."

After hearing the other blonde talk more, Ami noticed she had an odd accent, "Where are you from? You have a…..weird accent. No offense or anything!" She hastily said afterwards.

Laughing again, Tovi replied, "None taken! It's a mix of Danish and Norwegian. They're pretty similar, but most people still find it strange."

Behind Tovi, another blonde approached. He was a fair amount taller than her, with dark blue eyes, "There you are. I've been looking for you."

"Oh! Ilmari, this is…..wait, what's your name again? I don't think I caught it and if I did, I have a bad memory, so I probably forgot and I- What's your name again?" Ilmari stood behind her, shaking is head, as if it were a regular occurrence, which it was.

"It's Ami. Ami Kirkland-Jones," Ami held out her hand for Tovi to shake it, but instead she got a slap on the hand, like a sideways high five.

"Want any intros? Trust me, if you don't get them now, it'll be a bit more difficult later," Tovi offered.

Ami shrugged, encouraging her to continue, "Okay so, the brunette over there is, HEY Z! COME ON OVER!" She called across to 'Z'.

The brunette jogged over wearing a red t-shirt with a vest that button under the bust. Her deep brown hair fell to her tanned shoulders.

Tovi held out a hand, "Zephrya, Ami. Ami, Zephrya. Now be friends."

Zephyra started laughing a bit, knowing that Tovi was joking, but not really, "I'm Zephrya Annan, nice to," she yawned quiet, "meet you, Ami."

"We're giving her introductions and so who should do first?" Tovi asked her best friend.

"That's what she said," Ami coughed under her breath. That girl left herself open, but first impression are important and lets hope this didn't rub the friends the wrong way.

"Nice one," Zephyra helf up and hand and Ami tentatively high-fived her.

Coming up to the group was a girl with light brown hair, that wore a clothes that resembled winter clothes. She wore a cropped pale pink coat with fur lining, matched with a cream shirt and a light grey long pencil skirt, "This is someone new, da?"

She was quickly followed by a younger boy with silver hair, wearing traditional Chinese clothes, "Daiyu! Mǔqīn wanted to talk to you about something….Is she new?"

"IS IT THAT OBVIOUS?" Ami threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Now it is," the younger boy, Nicolai mumbled.

"These two are Daiyu," She gestured to the girl, "And Nicolai Braginski."

Daiyu tilted her head to the side and gave a smile that looked like a mix of innocence and creepiness. Nicolai bowed slightly smiling too, but his smile didn't have the same strangeness as his sister's.

"Nice….to meet you," looking away from Daiyu, she waved to Nicolai.

Feeling a presence behind her, Ami whipped around to find Raimund standing there a smirk on his face.

"Yes?" She asked, a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks. If anybody asks, she'll blame it on blush.

He laughed, "Nothing."

* * *

><p>Markus and Fiore were sitting down in the chairs surrounding the main table. A young boy sat down next to Markus and pulled out 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'. He had silver-ish grey hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a light brown suit jacket with matching khakis over a light blue dress shirt.<p>

The boys were quiet, both reading. Fiore looked at them, expecting one of them to say something. When neither did so, she decided to do it herself, "I'm Fiore and this is my brother Markus! What's your name?"

Not even looking up, the boy replied to Fiore, "My name is Frey."

"Ah. How old are you Frey?" Fiore asked, trying to keep the conversation going. Frey eventually closed his book and turned to talk to her.

"Nine, you?" He said calmly, despite the fact he looked at least 13.

"Wow! I'm 14, but most people think I'm 10 or something," biting her lip she began to contemplate why others think that about her. Eventually, she decided that it truly didn't matter, so she put it aside/

Frey smirked a bit before a loud thud came through the room.

"I'm like so totally sorry we're late! We like got lost and stuff," The personification of Poland explained before flipping his blonde hair over his shoulder.

"I didn't get lost! You were reading the map wrong!" Toris explained before chuckling under his breath.

"That's like the same thing!"

Two girls pushed their way through their parents, the brunette leading the way. The duo quickly scanned the area before finding Frey. He waved to them and they both came running over.

Fiore stood up immediately, "KLARA! JULITA!"

Klara looked at Fiore, taking a few seconds before processing who it was, "FIORE!"

Her twin looked at the two of them smiling, "Hey Fios!"

"Fios?" Frey asked, perplexed by the nickname.

"When we like first met Fiore, I pronounced it wrong and called her 'Phiori' and so then I gave her the nickname Fios! Like Verizon Fios," Klara trailed off thinking about why she didn't make the Verizon connection before.

"Oh. Wait, you all know each other?" The nine-year-old asked, trying to figure out how his friends knew Fiore.

"Yeah. We go to school together. Fiore's our best friend," Julita said before putting one arm around her sister and the other around her friend.

"Yup! Why are you two here?" the naïve blonde looked to her best friends.

"Our parents," Klara rolled her eyes, "It's like soooo boring. What 'bout you?"

Fiore scratched her head, "I'm helping out with Ludwig! Ami, and Raimund are here too!"

Markus coughed, trying to make himself noticed.

"Markus, they already saw you! That's why!" Fiore explained giggling.

Her brother sighed, not sure whether to believe her or not. He went back to reading, but kept his ears open on how Klara and Julita's parents are countries? Yes. That must be the reason.

* * *

><p>Arthur watched as his daughter interacted with the others. He didn't know what to feel. He was happy that she was here, but he wished this kind of happiness had started a while ago.<p>

Lost in his own thoughts, the Englishman didn't notice Francis come up behind him, "Honhonhon, there's a very hot blonde assistant that I have my eyes set on. You've seen her, no?"

Arthur glared at the Frenchman, growling, "The one with green eyes?"

"If you get to her first, I promise I won't tell Amérique abou-," Francis was cut off from Arthur slapping him across the face.

In a low whisper, but definitely in a violent tone, he said, "That's my daughter you bloody frog. If you get close to her without me present, god help you, you will never feeling anything from the waist down. Ever. Again."

"_That _is Ami? My how she has grown!" Francis commented. He didn't mean it in a perverted way, but Arthur being Arthur took it that way, so he stepped on Francis' foot.

"That last time you saw her was when she was 6! Of course she's grown!" And with that, Arthur left to try to get everybody set for the meeting. Try being the key word.

* * *

><p>Lovino grumbled when he saw his niece and nephew.<p>

"What's wrong fratello?" Feli asked the other pouting Italian, "Markus and Fiore are nice!"

"They have that potato bastard's DNA," He growled.

Lovino's son ran up to him, "I'm bored."

"Go…to your papa or something," Lovino said. He wasn't exactly the most motherly, but he loved Marcio all the same.

Marcio crossed his arms and blew his dark brown hair away from his hazel eyes, "Papa told me to come ask you."

His mother sighed, muttering under his breath, "Tomato bastard." Looking back at his son, Lovino said, "Go find some of the other kids your age and go talk to them. You papa and I are a bit busy right now." Actually, Antonio was talking to Elizaveta.

Marcio grumbled something and ran off into the crowd. He ran blindly without really paying attention to where he was going. So when he bumped into Ami, he was surprised.

"Watch it!" Ami said, shocked at the fact a ten-year-old was running around a world meeting.

"You can't tell me what to do, bitch!" He said, using some of the colorful language he had picked up from his mother.

Crossing her arms and adjusting her jaw Ami looked down to him, "Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right. Did you just call me a bitch?"

Tovi decided that it might be best to introduce Ami to the young foul-mouthed boy, "Ami, this is Marcio. He may be ten, but he's got a mouth worse than any sailor's."

A few minutes later, Arthur yelled as loud as he could, "THE MEETING IS STARTING! CAN YOU PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS?"

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think of the OCs! Reviews are so appreciated 3 Tata for now!<br>~DemonMuffinChan**


	10. A New Revelation

**A/N: XD I loved writing this chapter. The nightmare part was something I wanted to happen for a while. Same with...well read and find out :) haha it involved Markus though. Believe it or not, I didn't like Markus when I first started writing him. *Sighs* He's grown on me.  
><strong>

**(These are Google Translated, so I'm not sure if they're right or not. If they aren't and you know the right ones, PLEASE let me know and I'll change it!)  
><strong>

**Far*=Dad in Danish**

**Baba**= Dad in Turkish**

**μαμά***= Mama in Greek**

**Fader****= Father in Swedish**

**äiti*****= Mom in Finnish  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After his outburst, everybody sat down in their proper seats, much to Arthur's content. Ami sat behind him, legs crossed, acting as though she was paying attention. It was obvious to everyone she wasn't because she was picking off the nail polish on her nails.<p>

The meeting went as usual. Nothing getting accomplished. Francis would occasionally make an inappropriate comment. His worst, however, was, "I think that we should export more sexual toys and outfits, non?"

Everyone stared at him, Arthur trying to stop himself from choking the Frenchman. His daughter suddenly stood up. Now it was the blonde girl's turn to be stared at.

"Mr. Bonnefoy? Right?" Francis nodded, "Anyways. I don't truly give a shit if you're a country, you're a fucking pervert. Oh, and I've met plenty of them! And because you're a country I'm sure you have some stupid sex goal like…." She thought for a second, completely oblivious to the gaping mouths, "Sex in every country. Yeah, that sounds right. Anyways, you're probably close to this goal and I bet that some of these were uh…a bit…" she stumbled, picking her words carefully, "Off, shall I say. So unless you have something moderately intelligible to say, I suggest you follow these directions. Sit down! Shut up! And pretend like you care!"

Sitting down quietly, she crossed her legs and waved on, "It may continue."

Awkwardly, Arthur stood up, "I think this would be a good time to take a fifteen minute break."

Looking up from his book, Markus heard Arthur announce the break. Closing his book, he walked over to his sister who's eyes were wide, "Fiore. What's wrong?"

"It was confusing, that's all. I'm gonna go see where Klara, Julita, Marcio, and Frey are!" Markus nodded and watched her go to her best friends and her newfound friends.

Running over to Ami, Tovi clutched her stomach, "That was so funny, yet so wrong!"

"What? The comment to Francis?" Ami asked, and Tovi nodded in response.

The two chatted and eventually a fair group came around. Said group included Raimund, Markus, Daiyu, Zephrya, and Ilmari.

"How'd you all become assistants?" Raimund asked, trying to drag the conversation away from Ami's comment to Francis.

"Oh we're not really assistants," Daiyu replied, "We never said we were, did we?"

"No, but I guess I just assumed," Raimund said, regretting bringing up the topic with this somewhat-creepy 16-year-old.

"Assuming. Ah, what a wasteful thing," she smiled, getting lost in her own thoughts.

"We've been coming to the meetings ever since we were six to eight, depending on our parents availability to get a babysitter. Our parents are the countries," Ilmari explained simply.

"Wait….what?" Ami asked, perplexed.

"My parents represent countries," Tovi said slowly, before pointing to Ilmari, "His parents are countries," she then pointed to Daiyu, "Her parents are countri-"

"I get it! Jeez! I just didn't think countries could have kids! That's all!"Ami sighed, watching as Tovi giggled again.

"What countries?" Markus said, speaking for the first time in this conversation.

"Huh? Oh, right, right, right. My mom is Norway and my far* is Denmark," she explained happily.

"Oh, yeah. My baba** is Turkey and my μαμά*** is Greece, " Zephrya yawned.

"My fader**** is Sweden and my äiti***** is Finland," Ilmari said quickly, letting Daiyu speak.

She smiled innocently, "My parents are Russia and China."

"Aren't all of those, guys?" Raimund asked, remembering seeing a few of them speaking up during the meeting.

"Something only the countries can do, I guess. Hell I'm not even 100% sure!" Tovi laughed.

"Are they the only ones who have kids?" Markus asked, getting truly interested.

Ilmari shook his head, "No. Frey is Iceland and Hong Kong's son. Madeline is Prussia and Canada's daughter. Marcio is Spain and Southern Italy's son. And Klara and Julita are Poland and Lithuania's twin daughters."

"A few other countries did have children…." Zephrya muttered before Tovi hit her.

"Z, we're not supposed to talk about that remember?" She whispered anxiously.

"Talk about….what?" Ami overheard them talking (everyone did too) and became more curious about this secret of sorts.

Daiyu stepped in front of Tovi and Zephrya, and approached Ami, while patting down her knee length skirt, "I'll explain it to you. Somewhere around 14 to 15 years ago, a few countries had to give up their children. Their bosses thought that they were becoming too human by having children, and so they were forced to give them up for adoption. I believe they ended up somewhere in America…." She dazed off, not knowing the creepy look she was giving Ami.

"What countries?" Raimund asked, looking around the room, trying to figure out which of the countries in the room did not have children present.

"Hm? Oh right, you're question….America and England had a daughter, I believe. Her and Austria and Switzerland's son were either very close in age or the same. Germany and Italy had two children they had to give up. Their son was somewhere in the middle age-wise, and their daughter was a newborn. It's quite sad actually…..that's why we never bring it up. **Especially**" She looked at Ami, "**Not**" she turned to Raimund, "**Here**_."_ She said to Markus, before turning on her heel and walking away.

"Is that true?" Markus asked the others, not sure whether to believe Daiyu or not. The fact that these anthropomorphic personifications existed was hard to believe, but the fact that they had children was even harder.

_Though_, he looked around the room, eyes darting from Alfred to Arthur, from Roderich to Vash, and from Ludwig to Feliciano,_ I do wonder who their childre-_ He stopped dead in his thoughts, _No. This. It can't. There's no. How could. And then they._ He thought random fragments of sentences for quite sometime before taking a deep breath and trying to rationalize everything in his head.

_They left 2 girls and 2 boys at an orphanage in America 14 to 15 years ago. Alfred and Arthur had a daughter who was the same age as Roderich and Vash's son. Younger than them were Ludwig and Feliciano's kids. The son was older, and the daughter was a newborn when we were given up._ He stopped himself again,_ I thought 'we'. This-this cannot be right. It just can't! _

He looked at Ludwig and Feliciano. Auburn hair. Hazel eyes. Both of these described Markus and Feliciano. Blonde hair. Icy blue eyes. It describe Fiore and Ludwig. He closed his eyes and compared Raimund to Roderich and Vash. Then Ami to Alfred and Arthur. The similarities were shocking. He had to admit that it was true. These were their parents.

He glanced at Ami, who was still cheerfully chatting with the others. She didn't know. He saw Raimund talking to Ilmari. He didn't know either. His sister was across the room talking to her friends. She certainly didn't know. He felt some kind of profoundness in his discovery. He also felt it his duty to tell the others. No, that was **their** job, not his. He would wait.

* * *

><p>Tossing her bags on the floor, Ami flopped on the couch, "UGH! I'M SO TIRED!"<p>

"So is everyone else, but we're not complaining," Raimund grumbled, finding a spot on one of the chairs situated around the main couch.

She rolled her eyes at him, "You always are."

He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, only to be woken up an hour or so later with somebody on his lap, slapping him. He woke up and glared at Ami, who smiled back innocently.

The other blonde yawned, "Ami! Raimund! It's already eleven!"

"Bedtime then!" Ami flung her high-heels off and dashed upstairs with Fiore following right behind.

Raimund sighed and dragged his feet up. Markus closed his book and left it on the coffee table and headed up as well.

* * *

><p>Thunder boomed overhead. The sleeping form of a twenty-year old began to rustle around in the sheets.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Should've checked the weather," Ami complained in her nightmare.<em>

_It was the same as every other, with one exception. Instead of appearing in front of everyone, she appeared closer to the car. Trudging to the others in her nightmare, she sighed. Despite the fact she was fairly calm now, she knew that should would be waking up in tears.  
><em>

_Yet again, she saw a young Raimund tugging on her father's sleeve, "Daddy! Where's Mommy?"_

_Ami crouched down next to his father looking at the young Raimund._

_"Why can't you be that sweet now?" She sighed again, returning her gaze to his father._

_ She gasped, "It has a….And it looks like…..RODERICH?" She screamed before backing away, not realizing that she was about to bump into her own parents.  
><em>

_As she collided with them, she overheard one of them say in a British accent, "It will only be for a while, Ami. I promise we will come back. I-I'm very sorry." She could tell her mother was getting choked up, as was Ami.  
><em>

_Forgetting that she had seen one of their faces she ran in fron of her mom, eyes closed yelling, "LIAR! Y-YOU NEVER CAME BACK FOR ME! OR THEM! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME HERE? How…" She opened her eyes, not expecting to see a familiar face meeting her gaze._

_The piercing green eyes matched her own, "Arthur…what are you?" She turned around to face her father, "A-a-and Alfred?" Sitting down with her hand fisted into her hair, she tried to make sense of what was going on._

_Daiyu's words ran through her head, "No….she's right…." Tears freely ran down the blonde's face, "Arthur…Alfred….**Why**?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know if you like this chapter! Or dislike it...O_O either way...REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPREACIATED! Oh and FYI: I take anon reviews so if you don't have an account, don't be afraid...I only bite <span>sometimes<span>.  
>~DemonMuffinChan<strong>


	11. A Fuming Arguement

**A/N: **

**Okay I'm really liking writing this story now! (And yes there was a time I dreaded getting down and typing it up). **

**Mainly because I've had the idea about the necklace buzzing around in my head forever.**

** Honestly, I don't have a fucking clue what's going to happen next. **

**This was as far as I got in my head...now all I have left is apologies.**

** That's it...so yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She woke up shaking, tears running down her cheeks. Ami pulled the covers up over her trying to find some warmth. She rocked herself back and forth murmuring, "No. It can't be right…I need to be wrong…"<p>

Hearing her sister-like figure awake, Fiore sat down next to her, "Ami? What-what happened?"

She faced Fiore and the young blonde had never seen so many tears, "Get Raimund and Markus and meet me downstairs in ten minutes."

Fiore nodded and hurried off to the boys' room. She found her brother already awake, "Markus? Why are you up? Its…..three AM!"

"I was thinking about things," he said simply and Fiore didn't doubt him.

Shaking Raimund, Fiore whined, "GET UP~! Ami's crying and needs us to meet her downstairs in ten…wait…five minutes!"

He lazily sat up, "She's…..crying?"

Fiore nodded and watched as he left his room and knocked on her door. Raimund waited a bit, and knocked again before walking in.

"Ami? What's the matter?" He sat down next to her, rubbing her lower back soothingly. He truly did hate seeing her like this, especially since it rarely happened.

"I saw…them," She got out. Not bothering to clarify who 'they' were, she stood up and walked out, refusing to say a word.

"Saw who?" He said to himself, before rolling his eyes and headed downstairs. Once he reached the living room, he noticed Ami pacing around the room biting her thumbnail. Fiore watched her nervously and Markus seemed somewhat interested in what she was going to say.

Raimund sat down, confused, _What's so important that she was crying?_

"You know that weird dream I get during thunderstorms, about our parents? Except their faces are blank?" Everyone nodded in agreement, "I saw their faces this time."

Fiore gasped, "What did they look like?"

Markus looked at Ami, looking like he expected this, and nodded for her to continue, "I-I recognized them."

"Would we recognize them?" Raimund asked, getting somewhat interested.

She nodded solemnly, "Remember what Daiyu said?" Tears yet again in her eyes, "About the children that had to be given up?"

Nobody said anything for quite a long time. A collective understand came across them.

"I don't understand…" Fiore finally said.

Markus sighed, remembering she wasn't there for the conversation with Daiyu, "A few of the countries had children that needed to be given up. Alfred and Arthur had a daughter that was the same age as Roderich and Vash's son. Ludwig and Feliciano had two children, and older son and a younger daughter. They were left in America. Fiore, **we** are those kids."

"S-So my parents are Ludwig and Feli?" She asked in barely a whisper. Markus nodded, noticing that she was starting to cry as well.

"DAMMIT IT ISN'T FAIR! WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T THEY TELL US IN THE FIRST PLACE! How could they talk to us like it's no big deal. Like they didn't even fucking care that they left us. It's just….I can't see them ever again. I can't, " she pounded her fist on the table, making her knuckles white.

Raimund never said that much, but he had been thinking a bit, "We need to let them know that we know."

"Tomorrow," Markus said.

"Tomorrow what?" Ami said, still peeved from her discovery.

Markus sighed, slightly irritated that she had not remembered, "Tomorrow they wanted to meet with us for 'business purposes'. I assume they were telling us then."

"And what? We just tell them we know?" Ami said, almost yelling.

Markus nodded and saw Ami run up to her room, screaming in frustration. Raimund decided it would be best to let her be. He'd known her for a long time and knew when to go after to try to calm her down, and when to just let her fume.

* * *

><p>Stomping around her room, Ami screamed louder and louder. Angrily, she dug into her purse, and found her iPod nano. She went to her playlist 'CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND LISTEN TO THIS!' and put it on shuffle. The playlist was made entirely of Beatles songs. She had grown up listening to those songs. Before she was put up for adoption, her mother listened to the music with her.<p>

She put her earphones in and laid down on the bed, listening to 'Yellow Submarine'. Humming along, she closed her eyes and drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

><p>Looking at his watch, Markus checked the time. 12:00. Just like their <em>parents<em> had said. Ami tapped her feet nervously, like she was dancing. Fiore looked at the door every few seconds, waiting for them to come in. The other male rubbed his temples, already getting ready for the oncoming headache that came with Ami's yelling.

"Ve~ Sorry we're late! We had some things to talk about!" the Italian bounced in and took a seat on the opposite side of one of the tables. The other parents followed in with Ludwig at one end, Alfred at the other and the other parents filing in.

Arthur saw his daughter with bags underneath her eyes, "Ami? Are you tired or something? You have dark bags under your eyes."

She nodded, but her eyes were daring, "Yeah. When it thunders, I get flashbacks of when my parents put me up for adoption. Put **us** up for adoption. I never see their faces though…"

"Oh," the American squeaked.

Ami's eyes became darker, as did her tone, "I saw their faces tonight though." Her eyes darted from her mother to her father and back again.

"What did they look like?" Roderich asked, trying to relieve some of the tension.

Raimund responded to his father, because Ami was still glaring at her parents, "Don't play stupid with us. We know what happened. We know who you all are."

The parents all gulped nervously.

Alfred tried to apologize, "Listen we-"

"Shut up. Just shut up. I know why you had to do it. But you could've stuck up for us. Could've said 'no'. You are all fucking countries. They can't kill you! CAN'T PUT YOU IN JAIL! I MEAN COME ON! JUST GROW A FUCKING PAIR AND SAY 'NO'!" She stared her parents down, "I don't want to see you two ever again. You ruined my life and you can't make up for it now! Here. Take this. I don't even want to be reminded that I'm related to you marshmallows," She ripped off her necklace that she had been given so many years ago and threw it on the table, and then ran out of the room.

Sniffling silently, Arhtur picked up the necklace and shoved it in his pocket. Alfred patted the Englishman's back soothingly.

Raimund tried to stay mad at them, but after seeing Arthur and Alfred's close-to-breakdown, he couldn't, "Listen. I'm pissed as hell at all of you and for good reason too. Ami meant it, though she exaggerated a lot. Can I have the necklace? She'll want it, I'm sure."

"You saw her. She won't," Arthur tried to hold back his tears, and his hand clutched Alfred's possessively.

"You didn't see her before every dance competition. Keeping it in her palm until the last moment. You didn't see her wearing on her first day of elementary school, middle school, high school, even college! She wears it almost every day. So trust me, she's going to want it." Raimund took the necklace that was passed across the table.

"I'm sorry, Raimund. I am," Roderich looked at his son and rhe nodded, accepting the apology.

"I'm not even close to forgiving you, but I'm not mad at you," he explained.

Markus looked at Ludwig, "You don't need to say anything. I understand. Still not happy, but I understand."

Ludwig smiled at his son, "You turned out better than I had hoped."

Markus laughed under his breath, "Somebody had to be mature in the household."

Both of them smiled in silent agreement while Fiore and Feliciano were talking at rapid fire speed. Fiore was too young when she was given up to feel any pain caused by it. The others, mainly Ami and Raimund, envied her for this. They envied her for being too young. Small chit-chat went around the room and Ami sat outside the door, slowly and softly crying. Her hands wandered to her neck, trying to find her necklace but found none.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! It was fun to write (I already wrote that but whatever). Please review! REVIEW ARE FOOD FOR AN AUTHOR! (Fairly literal)<strong>

**~DemonMuffinChan**


	12. A Sincere Apology

**A/N: **

**An update a day...O_O this is not like me at all.**

** Maybe it's cause I didn't have school today and I thought 'Might as well!' **

**Well, we all knew that Ami needed to apologize...so here's her attempt. I WLL BE POSTING DRABBLES AND POEMS! **

**:D Yes, Ami writes poetry and I wrote some poems from her point of view. They are up now :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After catching a taxi back to the hotel, Ami flopped on her bed, guilt all throughout her. She wiped her tears away and it felt like forever until she heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in," She said weakly.

Raimund walked in, and laid down next to her, "How are you?"

"How are** they**?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes again.

"Upset to say the least. Here," He handed her the dog tag back and she clipped it around her neck.

"I-I just feel awful…why?" she moved closer to him, resting her head onto his chest.

He wrapped his arm around her, and rested his head on hers, "It's guilt Ami. You feel remorse for what you said. I know it must be a new experience to you but-ow!" he replied after getting whacked.

They laid there in silence for a few minutes, before Ami sniffled, "I need to apologize to them."

He ran his fingers through her blonde hair, "Tomorrow. They need time to cool off too."

She clutched her necklace and wiped her tears away, "I just…..I mean it's a shock, y'know?"

"You're acting as though it's not happening to me," he muttered childishly.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but still. I mean….you get it right?"

He kisses her forehead, "Yeah I do. You like them as people but you don't like being deceived or what they did 14 years ago."

"Exactly," She mouthed, because she had been trying to find words that fit her emotions for a good hour.

He patted her head, "Go to bed. Everyone needs just a night of good sleep before we do anything drastic."

"What's your excuse for sleeping in every other day?" She retorted, hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

"Laziness," Raimund shrugged. After so many times of being called lazy, he decided he might as well admit to it, might make her feel better.

"Aint that the truth," She said before closing her eyes, thinking of ways to clean up this mess.

* * *

><p>Fiore dug through her small suitcase looking for the old piece of paper. The letter she had for as long as she can remember. Feliciano told her earlier that reading it now would be fine, since she knew.<p>

Carefully, she pulled it out of the envelope with her name inscribed on the front. Unfolding the letter she began reading it.

_Dear Fiore,_

_I'm sorry. I don't know what else to write right now but that. If it were entirely up to me, you still be here. I wish I could talk to you…this letter doesn't seem like enough. I want you to know that whatever you've done, I'm proud. I'm sure that you turned out to be a wonderful young lady and I would be proud to call you my daughter. If you brother is there, let him know that I am proud of him too, and so is your father. _

_We both miss you terribly, but our bosses had us make a pact that we wouldn't visit you until you turned 18. That's why I didn't want you read this until you were 18. Well, I hope you're 18 when you're reading this. If not, please close this letter now and don't read it until you 18th birthday.  
><em>

_Your father and I will be coming soon. This doesn't mean you have to let us into your life. Actually, I don't really expect it. I just want you to know that I regretted my decision, even before I made it. When we meet, I know it may seem unreasonable, but listen to us. Please. _

_I love you,_

_Your mother,_

_Feliciano Vargas_

Fiore looked at the carefully cursive words written by her mom so many years ago. She noticed many small dots on the page. Teardrops. Biting her lip, she put the letter away, not wanting to get any more tear stains on it.

* * *

><p>Markus looked at his book on his bedside and contemplated picking it up, and getting sucked into a better world. He shook his head, and the thought too. Going into his suitcase, he fumbled around until his hands found something familiar. Pulling it out, he gazed at the iron cross. He thought about how long his father must have had this. How hard it was to give it up. How hard it was to give him up.<p>

Markus never cried. Never. That's what he repeated in his head as he gripped the cross.

* * *

><p>Going there was the toughest thing Ami ever had to do. They had gotten the room number from Roderich and Vash. Ami gulped and raised her hand to knock on the door. She hesitated before knocking lightly.<p>

"Who's there?" the voice of Arhtur asked, suspiciously.

She closed her eyes, as if saying this was revealing all of her weaknesses and fears, "Ami."

She heard nothing but the patter of feet getting closer and closer. She wanted to run away so badly, but her feet kept her put. Despite hearing the door creak, she kept her eyes closed.

"Are you coming in?" Arthur asked somewhat impatiently. He didn't know what to think of her showing up. Did she just want to yell at them more or was it an apology? If she was anything like her mother, it would be the first one.

She nodded and walked in, keeping her hand held awkwardly behind her. Alfred ran up to doorway at the end of the hall, "Hey Artie, who wa- oh."

"Oh certainly fits it. I want to talk, not yell. Just…talk," Ami looked at her parents sincerely.

Both of their expressions softened, and Alfred said, "Come on in."

She nodded and took a seat on the chair while her parents took a seat next to each other no the couch. Ami bit her lip, before blurting out, "I didn't mean it. Honestly, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"You were right though," Arthur said quietly, "We should've said something more, but we…didn't."

"I know, it's just that I-I hurt you, by saying things I didn't mean. I'm not the smoothest person when it comes to conveying…..emotions," she laughed nervously.

Alfred looked over at Arthur, "Just like you."

"Wanker…." Arhtur muttered and whacked Alfred, which only made him laugh harder.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Ami laughed.

"We were never that mad. Hurt? Yes. But we weren't mad at you," Arhtur explained, which took a huge load off of his daughter's shoulders.

"Good," She sighed with relief, "Now maybe we can get to know each other."

"Sounds good to me!" Alfred grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I am taking requests! :) Like who you would like to see first in a drabble. It can be any OC. REVIEW BECAUSE I LOVE THEM :D And remember...Request~<br>**

**~DemonMuffinChan**


	13. A Terrifying News Report

**A/N: **

**I'M SUCH A BAD AUTHOR! D: I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS!**

** I'm sorry...*weeps* Anyways this is the last chapter. (Insert tears here)**

** BUT THERE SHALL BE A SEQUEL AND DRABBLES! (Insert cheers here). **

**You'll all hate me with the ending. **

**3 Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Many of the nations and all their children had gathered at Arthur's large estate. The younger kids were in the smaller of the two large living rooms. Fiore, Klara, and Julita were all playing a card game together while Marcio watched TV and Frey was reading his book. Nicolai played with Madeline and half-listened to what the other 3 girls had to say.<p>

"Wait, if you parents are Poland and Lithuania, why were you in America?" Fiore asked, genuinely interested.

"Well, like, our parent's bosses don't like know that we're here!" Klara exclaimed, thinking that would answer her friend's question.

Julita scooched closer to Fiore and explained it a little bit more clearly, "They were afraid that their bosses would tell them to give us up, so the moved us to the US because my dad was very close to Alfred in the 20s or 30s, can't really remember. I'm not quite sure why it was Hyannis, but it's worked out so far."

"Ah," Fiore nodded, somewhat understanding the situation, but not quite.

"DAMMIT! IT'S THE THAT FUCKING BOX! YOU DUMBASS!" They looked over to see Marcio yelling at the Howie on 'Deal or No Deal'.

The three girls laughed as he continued to yell at the TV screen. Nicolai held his hands over Madeline's ears, as he hissed, "Marcio! There is a 5-year-old in the room!"

He waved his hand, and argued, "I knew that when I was her age!"

"Yeah 'cause your mom swears like a sailor," Nicolai muttered, trying to distract the albino girl from hearing the swears.

Frey shook his head and tried to concentrate on his reading. They were an odd group of friends, but friends no less.

Suddenly, the TV switched from 'Deal or No Deal' to a news broadcast. They all gave their attention the the television, not truly caring until hey saw what it was about.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Marcio yelled.

* * *

><p>Sitting on Ilmari's lap, Tovi had her head into one of the many magazines she had brought with her.<p>

"Who's on the cover?" Ami asked from across the room, looking up from her iPod.

"Maribel!" Tovi said flipping the magazine up to reveal a tanned model with somewhat muscular arms, wearing a black and white checker dress and green converse.

"Who's that?" Daiyu wondered, ending her conversation with Markus.

Tovi fake gasped, "She's a supermodel! But not, like the superficial ones, she's not like that at all!"

"Have you met her?" Raimund countered. He was never one to admire celebrities, because he thought that they did good things just because the cameras were there.

"No, but-"

"Then you don't know her enough to say what she's like," He crossed his arms.

Ami threw a pillow at his face, "Just shut up!"

Raimund grumbled something, but let it drop, deciding it wasn't worth getting hit again.

Klara stumbled into the room tripping over the edge of the carpet. She got up onto her knees and rubbed her arm, "Turn on the TV. Channel 7. Now."

Ami quickly reached for the remote, and turned on the TV.

"HURRY!" Klara urged.

_I wonder what's up with Klara. She's never been so…antsy before_, Ami thought to herself as Klara ripped the remote from her hand.

The young blonde jumped up and down right in front of the television, pointing, "SEE WHAT I MEAN! I MEAN IT'S LIKE TOTALLY MESSED UP AND-"

"Klara…you need to move for us to see the television," Zephrya yawned.

"Oops," Klara stepped out of the way and only a second later everyone in the room gasped.

"What the…" Tovi got out.

"How did…" Daiyu gaped.

"I don't even…" Ilmari said.

Ami was shaking. Her life just turned upside down and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it but take it in stride and hope for the best. The prospects weren't looking good though.

* * *

><p>"Wait, so you're telling us that some girl became a country?" Alfred asked, confused as everyone else.<p>

"It's a legend, and a mountain range, not a country," Arthur sighed, deciding that it may not have been best to bring this up at the moment.

"How'd you find this out exactly?" Roderich asked, intriguing by the notion.

"I was going through some old magic books," he paused when he heard almost everyone groaning, "And I saw something about my Mum and Scandinavia and it mentioned a few others, but it didn't go into detail, casting a spell on her that allowed her to represent the Apennine Mountains in Italy."

"Ve~Is she still alive?" Feliciano wondered out loud.

"Not quite sure, but if she is, we should try to find her," Arthur replied.

"To see if we could make our children like her, da?" Ivan asked. Almost everyone jumped, realizing that he has moved from across the room to standing behind Arthur.

Arthur tried to compose himself quickly, "Y-yes….that was the plan."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Alfred stood up, grinning, "The hero will be able to find her!"

"I don't think it will be that simple, and sit down you git," Arthur rolled his eyes and pulled the American back down into his seat.

Alfred pouted for a bit, before capitulating.

"Then what the fuck are we supposed to do?" Lovino criticized, crossing his arms and resting his legs on the Spaniards lap.

"If we see anything suspicious we let each other know, si?" Antonio nuzzled the tiny Italian's neck.

Lovino pushed him away slightly, blushing, "Fine."

"We should probably start looking around-" Arthur was cut off by a certain blonde slamming into the room.

"All of you need to get in here now." Raimund said.

"Why?" Vash questioned his son.

"You'll see. Just get in here," he waved his hand inward and countries filed into the room Ami and the others were in. Most of the countries warily followed, worried about what was coming.

Ami pointed to the television, "There."

Most of the countries' mouths hung open. They all mumbled gibberish, not making any sense.

* * *

><p>Biting her lower lip, she added the last few brush strokes to the painting on her easel. She placed her paintbrush on the table out on the balcony and looked at her painting in the sun. The blonde hair of her aunt was messily braided to the side, with dirt and twigs splayed in between. Her aqua blue eyes were filled with determination, yet they still had a loving gaze. Cuts covered her face, which matched the ones on her collarbone. She wore a old-fashioned leather armor and a long green shirt.<p>

The painter smiled at her artwork and blew her bangs out of her face. She wiped the paint off onto her white sundress, "Miss you, Aunty," She said as she put the painting of her aunt into the room filled with all the other paintings of her family members.

She picked up the first painting to enter her unofficial gallery. Her father drew this or her only a few years before he died.

Her cell phone rang to the tune of 'Party Rock Anthem' by LMFAO. She dived across the room and picked it up.

"Hallo," she responded.

Her friend told her, "Click to channel 12."

The painter did as such and her phone dropped out of her hand and clattered on the floor. She brought her hand up to her mouth and bite her thumb nervously, "Shit."

OWARI

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh! Drama~ Anyways only one person introduced in this chapter will be important (Maribel or the painter). If anybody guesses who the painter was painting, I will give you a drabble of your choice (doesn't have to be about TYH, unless you want it to be). Ta-ta for now, my readers!<br>**

**~DemonMuffinChan**


	14. IMPORTANT NEW CHAPTER FOR ALL

**A/N: (The bolded words are for lazy people like myself who may or may not read all of my note)**

Hello everyone, this is ATS here. I know I haven't been able to do much of anything with this story in the past 9 months or so, mainly due to me falling out of this fandom entirely. I am, however beginning to get back into it. So, this brings me to my ultimate question for all you followers/favoriters/reviewers:

**_SHOULD I RE-WRITE THIS__ SERIES?_**

This is something I've been bouncing around in my head for a while, and it's just something I might end up doing. My writing skills have improved greatly since...wow, I started this over a year ago. So, then yes, a year ago. Most of this would be merely what I had written before, though I will lengthen the chapters and add a few more plotlines.

Also, if I do end up rewriting it, there's just one thing you should know:

_**Ami's name would be switched to Elizabeth-Amelia, or Lizzy-Am.**_

Signing off for now- ATS


	15. REWRITE IS UP

_**CHAPTER ONE OF THE REWRITE IS NOW UP**_


End file.
